Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed Christmas Special
by commanderstarscream123
Summary: Its Christmas and Oarai's Sensha-do team is hosting a Christmas Party of sorts. With Saber deciding to look like one of his favorite video game villain wearing a Christmas outfit and buying Miho her Christmas present this is just another regular Christmas day for them.


**Hello everyone and welcome to Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed's Christmas Special! So this one shot's title basically says everything, this is a Christmas One-Shot for my Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer. Girls und Panzer belongs to Actas.**

* * *

 **Girls und Panzer Operation Co-ed:**

 **Operation Happy/Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Ōarai Girls High School Carrier: Ziukaku**

 **Pacific Ocean**

It was a snowy day outside on Ōarai's school carrier and the Sensha-do team had just returned to the garage after practicing in the snowy terrain. At the moment all the team commanders were at the watchtower overlooking the battle at how their team will function without the tank commanders. So far the teams were not doing too bad but there were some mistakes in judgement which caused some of the teams to be taken out early. Quite surprisingly the first team to be taken out was Mallard team in their Char B1 Bis with Rabbit team in their M3 Lee following not too long after.

As the day reached 12:00 PM Saber looked at Miho who nodded and he said through the radios: "Alright practice is over for today. The M88 along with a Heavy Tank Transport will collect the tanks that have been taken out. For the teams with the tanks that are still operational can you pick up the team whose tanks were taken out and come back to the tank garage? I believe Kadotani-san has something to say." After Saber's announcement the tank recovery vehicles moved out to recover the tanks that had been knocked out during practice while the crew of the knocked out tanks hitched a ride on the tanks of their teammates.

When the tanks arrived, Saber could only gape at the amount of damage Dragon team's M103 had suffered. The M103 had its left tracks blown off, and their multiple scratches on the hull's frontal upper glacis, and turret sides. There were also some dents on the hull's upper glacis where some armor piercing shells had bounced off. The M103's gun was pointing 45 degrees right when it took out Anglerfish team before it they were taken out by Wolf team's M48A3 Patton. When the rest of the tank commanders arrived in the garage they also saw the repairs that were needed for the tanks that were knocked out and decided to quickly repair them. After a couple minutes of repairing the damage that was done to the tanks they headed to the Sensha-do clubroom/office to hear what Anzu's announcement is.

As the Sensha-do team entered the Sensha-do clubroom/office, they noticed a couple of things that were different about the clubroom that was not there in the morning. The clubroom seemed livelier now that it was Christmas Eve. There were multiple Christmas decorations around the clubroom that Saber was thinking there is no way that the room could become decorated this much in such a short time frame.

The clubroom now had Christmas garlands hanging onto the walls with Christmas lights of various colors attached to them. The clubroom's entrance door, and the door leading to the room where the team commander and vice commander can enter now has a Christmas wreath hanging on the both sides of the door. There was a 7 foot Christmas tree standing in one corner of the clubroom. The tree itself is decorated with Christmas garlands, Christmas lights, ornaments, candy canes, and a star on top of the tree. Also the desks were covered in some Christmas themed table cloth.

Looking around the room, Saber whistled in appreciation at how lively the clubroom was now with all the Christmas lights and the decorations. Once everyone in the Sensha-do team was present and accounted for, Anzu clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. When she had everyone's attention she announced: "Mina-san, as you already know, tomorrow is Christmas and as the Student Council President there will be a Christmas party tomorrow and everyone has to wear a Christmas themed dress/suit or the dress/suit needs to have Christmas or winter colors!"

After the rather impromptu announcement Saber and probably most of the Sensha-do team thought something among the lines of _"So did she just come up with that plan or what?"_ After a couple of minutes trying to digest what they were just told, the entirety of Oarai's Sensha-do team let out a

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"**

The shout caused animals that live in the forests and mountains near the school building to jump out of their skins in surprise.

As the Sensha-do team was dismissed, Saber let out a sigh as he muttered: "Aw man. Now I have to buy a suit with either a winter or Christmas colors on it."

Miho who was standing next to him agreed as she asked Saber in a shy tone: "Ano…Saber-kun?"

Saber turned to look at Miho and tilted his head curiously as he said: "Hm? Miho? Can I help you with something?"

"Ano…" Miho took a deep breath and asked, "Saber can you come shopping for the Christmas or winter theme clothing with me please?"

He blinked for a bit and a genuine smile grew on his face as he said: "Sure."

When Saber and Miho reached the gunmetal grey Challenger Hellcat, Miho asked Saber: "So where do you want to go to buy the suit and dress?"

The two teenagers got in the Challenger and Saber started the Hellcat's supercharged 6.2L V8 engine before he answered Miho: "Uh…Miho I hope you don't get angry but Ikindaorderedadressforyoutoo." Saber said the last part really fast and a bit quiet that Miho wasn't able to hear what he had said. Miho blinked a bit and then asked Saber: "Saber-kun, I couldn't hear what you said just now. Can you repeat that please?"

Saber let out a resigned sigh as he repeated what he said earlier: "Miho please don't get angry but I uh… kinda ordered a um a dress for you too…"

Miho said to Saber: "Um what does the dress look like?"

Saber let out a nervous laugh before saying: "Please don't kill me but uh you remember the picture of the dress that you said it would look great if there was a Christmas ball? I uh may have decided to order the dress about a week before."

"Wait…" Miho placed her hands on her hips, "How did you get my measurements?"

Saber gulped and said: "I may have bribed a student council member with three months worth of dried sweet potatoes to get the file that has your measurements…"

Right as Saber said dried sweet potatoes, Miho instantly knew that the Student Council member that Saber had bribed was none other than the Student Council President, Anzu Kadotani.

Saber gulped and continued: "The dress along with my suit was delivered to my house yesterday and um if you want you can pick the dress up and change to them in your house and I can pick you up later if you want."

After making her decision to change to the dress at Saber's house, both teenagers had arrived at the two story house a little while later. When both of them entered the door, they were immediately set upon by Grim who had heard the door opening. After greeting the excited German Shepherd puppy, Saber gestured Miho to follow him upstairs where her dress was hidden. When Miho opened the box which her dress was stored in, she let out a gasp of surprise.

Saber who was standing behind Miho had a small grin on his face as he said: "I decided to modify the dress a bit to fit you. Hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not," Miho added "Plus the dress looks so beautiful thanks Saber."

A smile grew on Saber's face before he said: "So um Miho do you mind if we go to pick up my Christmas party suit?"

After agreeing to go with Saber to pick up his Christmas themed suit, the two got into Saber's Hellcat and drove to the store to pick up the suit using a shortcut that only he knew of while also breaking a couple of traffic laws en route to the store as well… uh whoops. While taking the shortcut to the store that currently has Saber's suit, Miho looked outside the car windows and noticed that unlike the normal living and shopping/business areas of Oarai's school carrier the area that Saber was driving in had more of a rich feel to it.

After picking up Saber's suit which Miho has no idea what the suit looks like, they decided to go to a local café to get something to eat as they had missed lunch. Well at least Miho missed lunch, Saber overslept and didn't have any time for breakfast. Once the duo finished eating their meal they decided to spend some time together.

As they exited the café Saber instantly remembered: _"Crap! I forgot that the present I bought for Miho's arriving today… I'm going to have to hide it when we get back to my house… but how and where do I hide it?"_

Once the duo arrived back at Saber's house, Saber practically leaped out of the car before grabbing a package that was as big as he was and….crashing into the front door. Quickly recovering from the crash, he unlocked the front door and looked for someplace to hide the pretty large package. Luckily enough Saber managed to hide the package someplace where Miho won't be able to find it…hopefully anyway.

For the remainder Miho had stayed at Saber's house hanging out and playing some games with him. When night time came, Miho had decided to stay overnight at Saber's house and the two of them watched Christmas movies until one in the morning. For the night Miho had slept in Saber's bed while Saber slept on the sofa downstairs.

 **The next day**

As morning arrived, Miho woke up and went downstairs to see whether or not Saber was awake. When Miho was in front of the sofa that Saber was sleeping in she couldn't help but find the sight in front of her to be cute. The reason was because it appeared that in the middle of the night, Saber decided that hugging his blanket was much more comfortable. Miho watched him for a couple moments longer before deciding that it was time for him to wake up.

Miho's thoughts at the scene was: _"Saber looks so cute…"_

After Miho finished her thoughts, Saber's eyes cracked open as he sat up and yawned looking quite cute as he was still hugging his blanket. His hair was also sticking up everywhere as he looked quite confused.

"Saber-kun," Miho said with a cute voice, causing Saber to look at her and tilt his head slightly, "You look so cute right now. Please let me hug you!"

Miho then couldn't take it anymore of the cuteness and launched herself as she slammed unto Saber, taking him by complete surprise as she hugged him.

"O-ohayō Miho…" Saber said as he tried not to melt under Miho's touch who was hugging him. Needless to say that despite the fact that he put up a good fight, he ultimately lost to Miho and subsequently melted. So after a shower and cleaning himself up a bit, Saber spent a couple minutes cuddling with Miho before he reluctantly got up and made breakfast for both of them.

Later on during the day in the middle of playing game, Saber received a message from the Turtle team and Ian. The two messages basically said: "We forgot that we haven't finished decorating the gym yet! We need some reinforcements over here! SOS!"

After showing Miho the message, both of them couldn't help but sweat drop and got ready to leave. Before they left however, Saber decided to put the party dresses in the rear passenger seats in his Hellcat. As Saber started the Hellcat's engine the first thing he noticed was that the car's windows were covered with snow and he couldn't see a thing. He wasted a couple minutes getting the snow off the car's windows before driving off to the school. As the Hellcat peeled into the parking lot, the two of them jumped out of the car and walked into the school building as they went to the gym.

When they entered the gym the first thing they noticed was that they gym wasn't that decorated at all. The only thing decorated were the walls that had garlands hanging off them. Saber walked over to where the tank commanders were and in a couple minutes they came up with a plan to get the gym decorated in time for the party.

The plan was that half of Oarai's Sensha-do team would be responsible for cleaning up the gym. The other half will be responsible for the decorations, tables, chairs, and the other items for the Christmas party later on that night.

The team responsible for cleaning the gym is: Shark, Mallard, Rabbit, Anteater, Duck, and Hippo team. The team that are responsible for the decorations, and furniture are: Dragon, Fox, Wolf, Anglerfish, Leopon, and Turtle team. Cleaning the gym was pretty easy as the cleaning team had decided to wear mop slippers and they were also holding a sponge mop. Within minutes the cleaning team were zigzagging the floors of the gym making it clean and shiny.

At the start of cleaning the gym Rabbit and Anteater team were not really doing much. Instead Anteater team were just talking about various video games that were going to come out next year and what level they were in certain video games. Rabbit team…well they were talking about some random stuff. Unluckily for them, Murakami who is Shark team's gunner and loader for the right cannon of the Mark V was near them while they were talking.

"HEY! Murakami roared, "Cut the chatter! We still have to clean the gym you know!"

"KYAAA!" Rabbit team shrieked in surprise rather than fear.

"Isn't this a bit odd to you?" Shinobu Kawanishi who is Duck team's driver asked.

Akebi Sasaki looked at Shinobu as she asked: "What seems odd?"

Noriko Isobe then walked up to her two teammates and asked curiously: "What are you two talking about?"

Before Akebi was able to answer Noriko, Sodoko walked or rather skated by them and said: "What are you three doing? We have to clean the gym so the decoration team can finish decorating the gym before the party starts."

It was at this time when Rum drunkenly walked by the four of them with her bottle in hand. When she heard Sodoko's statement, Rum said in a drunk voice: "Will you calm down kappa."

Shinobu then said: "Well does anyone else find it a bit odd that Saber sounded a bit mischievous when he assigned the teams for cleaning and decorating the gym?"

At Shinobu's question Rum, Murakami, Sodoko, Akebi, and Noriko were suddenly in deep thought as they thought about Shinobu's suspicion. They were so caught up in their thoughts that they didn't hear Rabbit team's warning of: "Get out of the way!"

As Sodoko looked up at the voices of Rabbit team she was about to warn the rest of them but it was a little too late as Rabbit team crashed into the six girls which caused them to fall as well, causing a miniature pileup.

After the cleaning was finished, the decorating team was still decorating the gym and the cleaning team had decided to help decorate the gym. Of course decorating the gym won't be complete without a couple mistletoes scattered around the gym. The most common places where the mistletoes were located are at the entranceway and at some of the tables as well. There was also a mistletoe located somewhere above the gym's stage just waiting for some unsuspecting people. It was when the decorating team were nearly finished decorating the gym that they suddenly noticed a very important decoration missing. The missing decoration was the Christmas tree.

"Wait a minute." Saber said, "Something's missing."

Jason said: "Of course something's missing! Where's the Christmas tree?!"

Ian then said in a curious voice: "Wasn't Leo the one responsible for getting the tree this time?"

Leo who had heard Ian's question answered: "No. It was Jason's turn to get the Christmas tree. Don't you remember?"

Lance who was carrying two boxes of Christmas ornaments walked by them and said: "It doesn't matter who's responsible this time, we have to get the tree before the party starts."

Saber replied in a sarcastic voice: "Where are we going to get the tree? It's not like we can go find the perfect tree, chop it down and bring the tree here!"

In a couple of minutes the argument that the boys were having attracted the attention of some other teams as well. Getting tired of the argument that was taking up precious time Leo said: "Alright how about this. Saber, Ian, Lance, and I will get in our tanks to go but the tree. The rest of you keep decorating and try to cover for us. We're taking our tanks to carry the tree."

Saber, Ian, Leo, and Lance managed to sneak outside the gym and get into the M103 and M48A3 Patton. As the tanks drove outside onto the main road Saber said through the radio: "Where are we going to buy the Christmas tree?"

After thinking for a couple seconds Leo replied: "Follow me, I know a good place where we can buy the Christmas tree."

Buying the Christmas tree took longer than they had originally thought because they were arguing over how big the Christmas tree should be. Eventually they decided on a 8 feet tall artificial Christmas tree and Saber paid for it. Once they went back outside with the tree Saber said: "Ok so how are we going to secure this tree on our tanks?"

After getting the tree out of the store they had to find some way to carry the Christmas tree on their tanks. It took ten minutes to properly secure the tree to the M103 without the tree falling off the tank. When they finally reached the school again, they parked their tanks in the garage before hurriedly untying the tree from the M103 and carrying it all the way to the gym. Luckily when they entered the gym the rest of the team were either talking with each other or just finishing up decorations. Anteater team wouldn't notice them as they were too concentrated in their game to notice anything.

Fortunately enough Oarai's Sensha-do team didn't notice how long the four of them were gone and merely presumed that they had gotten a bit lost looking for the tree. When they were nearly done with decorating the tree Saber said: "Right then, can someone hand me the star for the tree please?"

Leo who had the star in his hands said: "No way man, you were the one who placed the star on top of the tree last year in West Coast! It's my turn this year!"

Ian interrupted: "Actually I think it's my turn. I haven't put it up in a little while!"

After Ian finished his statement a minor argument broke out and without anyone noticing Miho had the Christmas star and had placed the star on top of the tree which led to nearly everyone in the argument to say: "Aw come on!" and "Miho?!"

Once the gym was clean and decorated Anzu went up to the stage before saying: "Alright, now that the gym is cleaned the party will start in a couple minutes! So if you don't have your party clothes on yet, you may want to go and change into them."

After Anzu's statement literally everyone in the gym including Anzu herself went to the bathrooms to change into their Christmas party clothes. Luckily enough everyone was sensible enough to walk in an orderly fashion out of the gym.

While everyone else had went to the restroom or the Student Council President's office in the case of Turtle team, both Saber and Miho had opted to go to their personal office for the commander and vice commander of Oarai's Sensha-do team to change into their clothes. Having actually dressed in a hurry multiple times before caused Saber to be the first to finish dressing up. The only remaining thing left to do was to fix his hair.

Saber spent a minute deciding on what he wants to make his hairstyle look like. In the end he decided to make it similar to Albert Wesker's hairstyle from Resident Evil 5.

As he was examining himself in the mirror he heard Miho ask: "Um Saber are you ready yet?"

When he turned around to answer Miho, his breath was caught in his throat. His brain rebooted and he realized that he had been staring at Miho for the past three minutes. Once his brain finally rebooted, Saber shook his head before clearing his throat as he said: "Y-yeah I'm ready. You l-look beautiful."

Miho who was lightly blushing at the compliment said to Saber: "Thank you. You look pretty handsome too."

Saber with a grin on his face said to Miho: "Shall we go to the party Miho?" Miho lightly smiled before she nodded in agreement as both of them walked back to the gym.

Once they were in the gym the Christmas party had already started. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who's point of view you're using Saber and Miho had entered the gym at the same time. What's so unfortunate or fortunate about the coincidence? Well earlier during the day when the Sensha-do team were still decorating the gym, Saber had decided to hang a mistletoe over the gym's entrance. Now if no-one had noticed the two of them under the mistletoe they would've been able to walk away. As Saber stopped talking to Miho he noticed that the gym had gone quiet with the exception of the music playing and that all the Sensha-do team members were staring at him and Miho.

Having a slight suspicion as to why everyone was staring at them, Miho decided to look up and saw the mistletoe innocently hanging above both of their heads. Miho then smirked at Saber, who was still unaware that they were underneath the mistletoe that he himself had hanged above the gym entrance.

Growing a bit cautious at the smiles that the girls were giving them and the smirks and grins on the boys faces, Saber suspiciously asked: "Ok why is everyone staring at us?"

Ian broke the silence: "Well one of the reason is because of the way you two are dressed. It looks really good on the two of you."

Megan said: "I gotta agree with Ian on that one. You two look so beautiful."

And Megan wasn't wrong. Everyone in the gym had to agree that the outfits that Saber and Miho are wearing, looks really good on them.

Miho was wearing a red Christmas skirt that came down right under her knees, she was also wearing a belt around the waist. The end of the skirt has a white plush on it. Miho also has a mini Christmas cape that had red and black stripes running across the mini cape. It also has thin white lines running both horizontally and vertically across the mini cape as well. There were also white plushes at both ends of the cape. She was also wearing a green bow with gold lines at the bow's edges and a small yellow bell hanging on the bow. Miho was also wearing Christmas boots and a pair of long elbow Christmas gloves with a red colored bowtie on her hair.

Opting for something more simple yet elegant, Saber was wearing a red jacket over his black shirt and red tie with dark red gloves. His pants were black with red stripes at the seams and he was wearing black combat boots. Saber's straight hair was slicked back with a few strands loose.

Saber said: "Thanks for the compliment but you guys still haven't said why all of you are still staring at us."

"Um Saber? Look up." Natalie said as she giggled into her hand.

When Saber looked up, he was finally able to tell why they were staring at him and Miho. He muttered: "And it's the same one that I hanged up there as well."

Saori who is now in front of Saber and Miho said: "You know what you have to do right?"

After Saori finished her sentence the entire hall started chanting: "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss." Over and over again.

Saber backed up to the entrance to hopefully escape the gym. Unfortunately for him Isabelle, Leo, Megan, and Ian knew what he was going to do and blocked the gym entrance so Saber couldn't escape. So when Saber backed up, he unexpectedly bumped into the four teens blocking the gym entrance. Isabelle and Megan looked at Saber with a mischievous look in their eyes as they said together: "Where do you think you're going."

Saber turned to look at them as he gulped in fear. He turned to Leo and Ian for help but they said: "You realize that unless both of you kiss we won't resume the party."

After Leo and Ian finished saying their sentence Megan, Isabelle and Natalie added: "And it can't be just any old kiss on the cheek either. You have to kiss her on the mouth."

At this point Miho's face resembled a tomato or strawberry and was covering her face with her hands, while Saber was trying not to blush but he was failing quite badly. Both of them turned to face each other and Saber whispered to Miho: "You sure you want to do this?"

Miho then whispered back to him: "Well it's not like it'll be the end of the world."

Saber then pressed his lips firmly against Miho's own lips. When she felt one of his hands on her neck she reacted instinctively and she wrapped her arms around Saber's neck before reciprocating her feelings as she leaned forward against Saber's kiss. A couple seconds passed until they stopped kissing. Both of them were blushing up a storm.

The Sensha-do team's reaction at the kiss were varied with some of them saying "Awww you two are so cute!" the ones that were the most vocal of that statement were Saori, Isabelle, Natalie, and Megan. Isabelle also had a blush on her face so she was probably imagining something rather lewd. Leo, Lance, Ian, and Jason were pretending to gag while Saber heard someone say "Lewd!"

After the kissing scene, the Christmas party resumed and there was Christmas themed music playing. The first thing that Saber saw was the strawberry cheesecake that was cut into separate slices. Before Saber was able to get a slice (or a couple slices) of cheesecake he was stopped by Miho who had a stern look on her face as she stared at Saber. Saber stared back at Miho before he sighed as he walked back to the table that they were sharing with Dragon, Wolf and Anglerfish team.

Soon enough the Sensha-do team were doing various things in the party. Some were dancing, others were just socializing with other teammates. Saber had a grin on his face as he was eating two slices of strawberry cheesecake. Miho was practically the same except that she was eating macarons instead.

When it was eight thirty at night, the Christmas party was dying down as the Sensha-do team cleaned up the gym. After the gym was cleaned, everyone said their farewells and Miho had opted to stay over at Saber's house for the night. The drive back to Saber's house was pretty quiet and peaceful. When they reached Saber's living room, Saber said to Miho: "I still have a Christmas present for you."

After saying that Saber went to where he hid Miho's present. When he came back out to the living room, he was carrying a wrapped package that was nearly four feet tall.

As Miho unwrapped the package she was greeted with a Boko plush wearing a Christmas hat. Saber said: "I know that you love Boko dolls so I may have ordered a limited Christmas edition Boko doll. Merry Christmas Miho."

Miho said to Saber: "Thank you Saber. Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **That's the end of Operation Co-ed's Christmas One-Shot. I would like to say a bit thank you to SeekerMeeker for his help in this One-Shot.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
